User blog:Markaroonie/Guide for which Bees to Royal Jelly in your Hive and Token Drop Rates
I was inspired by L1242092 and his post Guide for Using Royal Jelly and Bee Positioning in the Hive and it made me think should you always be trying for legendary bees and do all bees drop tokens at the same rate? I couldn't find anything anywhere about this so I decided to do some research myself. It would seem the answer is No and No. For example I would have thought BlueBomb+ is better than BlueBomb and so started putting more Bubble Bees in my hive. I was perplexed by my collection rate dropping when I thought it should have increased. Turns out Bubble Bee has one of the slowest token drop rates at 31 seconds on average and you would be far better off with Frosty Bee which will drop 3 tokens in the same time as Bubble, half of which will be BlueBomb. See below for what I have so far. Knowing S.F.A. about html I have just butchered the bee wiki page and I'll work on tidying it up as I have time. The rates you can find under "bee stats comparison table" and are averages of timing 25 drops. Things to bear in mind: * 25 drops is a relatively small sample size. * The rare and epic bees have reliable data as I used dummy accounts and a single bee. * The legendary and event bees I had to get from my swarm which was difficult as they can bee hard to track and I also forgot some of my gear increased bee ability rate ie. how fast tokens are dropped - I'll need to remedy this at some stage. * The level of the bee doesn't seem to affect drop rates nor does the field the bee is in. * Bomb+ just samples a larger area for the same pollen as Bomb so if the drop rate on Bomb is higher it will outperform Bomb+ if the flowers are dense/big. So what does this tell us? Well lets say I want to up my focus tokens to keep me at 10 focus while I AFK stump snail then I could royal jelly a slot for a single Looker bee or two slots for Music or Commander to achieve the same effect. Typically I will use a lot less RJ getting a Looker bee than a Commander and my hive can be quite flexible and dynamic according to what task or quest I am trying to achieve. Questions I still have to answer: * when bees are attacking does that affect their drop rate eg. does Commander bee now drop a focus token every 16 seconds because he is not dropping bombs or is it still the equivalent of every second time ie. every 32 seconds Trivia The bee with the most: * Base Attack: Lion. * Base Speed: Ninja/Photon. * Base Honey Made: Diamond. * Base Energy: Photon/Exhausted. * Base Pollen Gather: Demon. * Ability Tokens: Music/Festive/Windy. Bees/Rare|Rare|| Bees/Epic|Epic|| Bees/Legendary|Legendary|| Bees/Event|Event|| Bees/Common|Common|| Category:Blog posts